Tears Of Pearls
by Neko Oni
Summary: Seto x Yami. Yami's been hurt[raped] in body and soul, and is on the verge of shattering. Now only a supposedly cold, ruthless CEO can save Yami. His fate lies in Seto's hands, but is he just another pawn in Seto's quest for vengence?
1. Default Chapter

Squee! My very first Setox Yami fic! . "String of Pearls" doesn't count cuz that's a pwp (For those of you interested, it's on under my pen name sadisticsiren)

Heh, I've been really into uke-Yami lately, mainly Bakura x Yami, but I've been getting into Seto x Yami just recently.

PAIRING: Seto x Yami

WARNINGS: Yaoi (boi x boi), violence, language, implied rape (the actual rape does not occur/ is described taking place)

SUMMARY: Seto Kaiba had it all; he was one of the wealthiest men in the world, and had the world's most gorgeous boyfriend. Then, a jealous rival of his, out for revenge on Kaiba Corp., stole Seto's most precious treasure- Yami- and violated him. Now, Seto's out for revenge

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is just the prologue and sets up the background information-Seto and Yami dating, getting engaged, etc, but chapter one shall start the actual story.

&&&&&&&&&

TEARS OF PEARLS

prologue  
If anyone had told Seto Kaiba, owner and head CEO of Kaiba Corp, the world's leading designer and distrubutor of video games and computers, leading the world with the latest technology, that he would kill for love, the twenty one year old billionaire would have coldly laughed his ass off.

But Yami was no ordinary boy. Yeah, that's what they all say, and as the world's most handsome bachelor, Seto was no stranger to sex and shallow relationships which he'd broken off without a second thought when a particular business investment demanded more time, or the media started trying to get a little too close and personal with his private life. It all meant nothing, was all meant to shield Yami.

He'd been dating Yami for three years, ever since he was a senior, and Yami a sophmore at the private school they'd attended. Infact, just before all of the problems started, Seto had proposed and they'd become engaged. Yami had been surprised, for they hardly ever saw one another; he was in his last year of high school, and Seto with his work, but the eighteen year old accepted, and the wedding date set for a month after his graduation.

They'd done a good job of keeping their relationship away from media ears, not only for Seto's sake, but Yami's as well. Yami and his little brother, Yugi, were famous in their own right; they were the sons of an international supermodel, Mai. To protect the boys from the limelight and give them a more "normal" childhood, she had sent them to live with their deceased father's father, who was a humble, retired archaeologist living in the quiet, prosperous suburbs of Domino, in a house Mai paid for along with the boys' very expensive boarding school.

Given Seto's high profile life, and Mai trying to keep the boys from that, Yami and Seto should never have dated, let alone plan to marry. Seto was an extraordinary genius, a computer wiz, and a cold hearted, shrewd, arrogant bastard who got a maniacal power kick out of causing rival companies to go bankrupt, like he'd recently done to Best Buy.

And Yami, he was the complete opposite of his shy, sweet, rule-abiding little brother. Yami, like Yugi, was excessively thin, hardly ever ate, and avoided fattening or greasy foods like the plague. Yami was also confident, outgoing, liked to play acoustic guitar, knew allot of magic tricks, and had an interest in ancient Egypt, King Tut in particular. While he knew how to toe the line, he'd been in detention more than once. And, unknown to his family, who tried to make a proper little "lady" out of him, he had his name in hieroglyphs tattooed on his lower back, and his belly button pierced. He used to have his upper ear pierced, but when Grandpa saw it, he spanked Yami, grounded him for a month, and made him take it out.

Seto loved Yami for that bad streak which others tried to suppress, to make Yami better behaved like Yugi, and Yami loved Seto for accepting him as he was. The sex wasn't bad, either. Hell, it was fucking awesome. And their relationship worked for three years, until something leaked. One of Kaiba's rivals, of whom he had many, found out about him and Yami, and took the beautiful, delicate boned boy away.

Money is power; money makes things, even miracles, happen, and Seto had plenty of it. Soon as he'd gotten the ransom note, which promised to return Yami's dead, violated body back to him in pieces, Seto had tapped his resourced. He'd quickly found who had Yami, and where his love was. But he had been too late, the damage had been done, and Yami had nearly died in Seto's arms while Gonzoro had gotten away.


	2. chapter one

Well, I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate your reviews, I really do! . Now, on with the fic!

yami: Sadist -.-

pouts But it's fun making you psychologically scarred! .

yami: I really hate you. -.-

...squeals and hugs yami

yami: ...nutcase...

&&&&&&&

Chapter Two

Seto sat in darkness, a fluffy pillow behind his back in the king size, four poster bed with curtains drawn and Yami's warm, soft body crdled to his chest, silk sheets wrapped around them. Yami's head was on his shoulder with one hand fisted tightly in his silken, burgundy pajama top, which were also damp with the smaller boy's tears.

Seto rubbed Yamis' back as he had been doing since the eighteen year old had woken, screaming from another nightmare in Seto's arms. His tears had subsided, but still Seto rubbed Yami's back, holding the small, delicate body tightly. As he did so, he was able to feel each protruding vertebrae of Yami's spine through the black silk nightdress that had ridden up around Yami's slender thighs.

The CEO kissed the top of his fiance's tangled, spikey hair. "Feeling better, Yami?" He tried to pull the boy back a little so he cold see his face, but Yami squeaked, shook his head, and clung tighter to him.

"No." Yami's muffled voice was hoarse from over use.

Seto tightened his hold on Yami, rubbing his back some more. "You've stopped throwing up, and you're not shaking anymore. But that's probably the medication."

At this, Yami tilted his head back to gaze up at his fiance, crinkling his nose in distaste. His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks damp with tear tracks, and his soft, full lips parted. Seto could barely make out the metal wires and brackets of the braces on his teeth. "I hate those pills; they make my head so fuzzy, and I can barely move."

"That's the point."

Yami frowned and went to bury his face into Seto's shoulder again, but the bigger boy cupped his cheek in his palm. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me. I'll always protect you." A cloud of guilt darkened Seto's intense, saphire blue eyes to a midnight hue as he blamed himself for Yami being raped; he should've seen it coming, should've done...something...taken more precautions, instead of letting their secret guard itself. He'd never make that mistake again, never trust anyone else to take care of his precious jewel, his darling Yami.

Yami saw the self blame in Seto's eyes, and his own crimson ones flashed in pain, his lower lip quivering. "I love you, Seto, so much." He bit his lip, lowering his thick, long eyelashes as fresh tears welled in his eyes. He bowed his head, pressing both slender hands over his mouth to stop his sobs. "I'm sorry, so sorry..."

"No, Yami, shhhh. Shhh." Hearing the tears in Yami's voice snapped Seto out of his guilt, and he crushed that delicate body to his chest, rocking him. "It's not your fault, baby, none of it. So hush." Seto kissed his forehead, and Yami gave him a weak, watery smile.

"That's my baby." Seto lowered his head, brushing his lips lightly over Yami's. The smaller boy tensed but allowed him to kiss him. They hadn't made love since before Yami's kidnapping. In the two months since then, all the vicious bruises, lacerations, broken wrist, and twisted ankle had healed; there was no physical signs left on Yami's soft body. But he still awoke screaming at night, was terrified to be alone, jumped at the tiniest noise, and clung to Seto like the CEO was a security blanket. The only time they had tried to make love after the incident, soon as Seto laid Yami down on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck, the boy started spasming, crying and hyperventilating.

"Seto..." Fresh tears sparkled in Yami's eyes.

"Shhh.." Seto laid a finger on Yami's quivering lips, then kissed his tears away. He lightly fingered the smaller boy's soft, damp cheek and ran his thumb along the wavering lower lip. "That's better, baby."

Yami caught Seto's hand in both his own, looking at the huge, four diamond engagement ring that Seto had given him on his birthday, when he proposed. The ring was incredibly expensive, something most people could only dream of. That ring symbolized so much, so many promises, and Seto's love for him.

Yami caught Seto's hand in both his own, looking at the huge, four diamond engagement ring that Seto had given him on his birthday, when he proposed. The ring was incredibly expensive, something most people could only dream of. That ring symbolized so much, so many promises, and Seto's love for him, wanting to bind Yami to his side for all eternity.

Seeing Yami's thick, dark lashes fluttering and the budding promise of fresh tears, Seto took Yami's hand in his own, and kissed their engagement ring, causing the smaller boy to look up to him. "Hush. I'm here, and I'll never leave you."

Yami bit his lip; that hadn't been what was on his mind. He lowered his dark crimson eyes and went to turn his head away, but Seto cupped his soft, damp cheek, forcing him to look at him. "Yami ?"

Yami pulled his face out of his fiance's grip, tucking his head under Seto's chin and clinging tightly to his pajama top, bony shoulders starting to shake. Seto ran his hand through Yami's hair. "I…just…how can you still w-want m-me…I-I…you….it's not fair for you to have to wait for me…I'm sorry…"

"Yami Motou." The young CEO's voice was stern, and Yami flinched, curling into him tighter. This time, Seto's hand was forceful as he grasped Yami's chin, harshly lifting his face up, making him look at him. "I've already told you about that; I don't ever expect to hear anything like that from your mouth again."

The crimson eyes filled with hurt, and, heart beating rapidly in his too thin chest, Yami tried to pull away. Blue eyes flashed with guilt, and Seto crushed the frail boy to his chest, holding him tightly despite his struggles.

Seto hadn't meant to hurt him, to snap, but he hated to see Yami so broken, his spirit shattered. Especially when it was all his fault. "Shhh…baby, I'm sorry. Don't cry. Shhh.."

Yami had ceased struggling, and lay limp in Seto's arms, but his body was tense. Seto kissed then nuzzled the top of his head. "I love you, Yami Motou. " He caught Yami's delicate hand in his larger one, fingering Yami's sparkly ring. "For better or worse, in sickness or in health."

Yami gave a dry hiccup. "Seto…" But he was silenced by the older boy's lips descending on his in a chaste kiss. Yami stiffened, breath catching in his throat, then exhaled softly as warm lips pressed themselves against his soft, vulnerable ones.

tbc...

&&&&&&&

Well, there's the end of chapter one! please, please let me know what you think! just take two secs and a click and leave a lil review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

&throws oodles of candy and hearts out to reviewers& Thank all of you so very, very much for reviewing! It really means alot to me that you guys take the time to click the pretty purple button and leave me a lil review! .

I don't have much to say except things get more interesting this chapter as we find out that Seto's up to something... .

&&&&&&&&&&

Yami gave a dry hiccup. "Seto…" But he was silenced by the older boy's lips descending on his in a chaste kiss. Yami stiffened, breath catching in his throat, then exhaled softly as warm lips pressed themselves against his soft, vulnerable ones. Any physical touch reminded him of….his hands, his lips, and yet Yami sought to drown out the memory of that tainted touch in Seto's arms. Seto still wanted him, still loved him after everything….and Yami knew it was all very confusing for Seto, too. Sometimes, such as now, Yami would be fine, and Seto could touch his body as he pleased, yet other times such a simple thing as a chaste kiss would send him into a blind panic. Yami craved to be held in Seto's arms, where he felt safe and secure. He didn't like anyone else, even doctors, touching him, was too terrified to be by himself; only when he was with Seto was he relatively close to normal, or when he was heavily sedated.

It wasn't the rape that had him so psychologically scarred. It was the breaking of his defenses, of someone coming into his home, where he felt safe and secure, the one private place that was his, his own little spot in the world. Someone had come in and forcibly taken him from there; it wasn't the kidnapping itself, it was the removal of his sense of safety, of security. In Yami's mind, the kidnapping had proven, that nowhere was safe, that he could always come back and get him any time he pleased. That was what had Yami such a mess.

Yami whimpered and shuddered in Seto's arms, and the bigger boy began rocking him back and forth, and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. Yami's thick, dark eyelashes grew heavy, fluttering rapidly as they struggled to stay open as his medication, the sedative, began to work. His body was sluggish; he had no control over it. He was Seto's doll now.

Seto lay back, taking Yami with him, and stretching with the smaller body still in his arms, then settled Yami comfortably on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around that small, bony body, and pulled the covers tightly around him. Seto kissed his forehead once more before closing his eyes and going back to sleep as well; Yami gave a soft little sigh, snuggling closer with one hand fisted into Seto's pj shirt.

&&&

Yami awoke to the sunlight stubbornly forcing its way through the slits in the closed blinds and creeping under the curtains. The silk sheets and blankets were wrapped tightly around him like a secure cocoon, keeping him warm and content, still in the dregs of sleep and shaking off the last dose of medication.

Soon as his mind cleared and he was fully awake, Yami realized something. He was alone. Crimson eyes widened, and he shot bolt upright in bed, glancing around the room. Letting out a relieved breath when everything appeared alright, Yami moved to get out of his warm nest of blankets. Then again, everything had been normal on THAT day, too, when...

Yami bit his lip and shook his head, fighting those thoughts. Seto...Seto would keep him safe. Just like he'd kept him safe before...Biting down harder on his lip, eyes darting about the room as he stumbled from the bed in search of someone, anyone, even one of the staff. It didn't matter who it was, just as long as he wasn't alone. He really wished it would be Seto, but his fiancé was most likely busy with work, mayhap had even gone to Kaiba Corp, although he'd been doing most of his work from home these days.

No one was out in the hall. Yami walked a little faster, one hand on the wall for support, almost on the verge of running, when he almost tripped over something. The loud, sudden hiss made his heart jump as he leaned on the wall, looking down.

Yami bend, his thin body trembling slightly, to pick up Magic. The fat cat crouched, all of her very fluffy, thick black fur standing on end, her green eyes narrowed as she hissed. He ignored her growls of protest as he picked her up, cuddling her to his chest and rubbing his cheek against her soft fur.

Though she growled her displeasure, never once did she attack. Yami knew she wouldn't hurt him; he was the only one she would never attack and that the growling and hissing were just a part of her vicious, crabby, feral cat nature. Magic was a stray cat Yami had taken to feeding in the evenings when he still lived with his grandfather and little brother; she hung around, and over time she'd just become his constant companion and pet.

Once, when Yami had first moved in with Seto, one of the CEO's highly trained guard dogs had gotten loose and gone after him, but he'd been saved by the fat, vicious black cat who'd beaten the shit out of the Doberman pincher. Due to her violent streak, the vet was going to destroy the stray, but Yami had gone crying to Seto, who intervened, and now Magic legally belonged to Yami, minus her claws. Seto had had her declawed so she couldn't scratch Yami.

"Seto? Seto?" Yami called softly in the silent, dark hall. He could've sworn he'd seen one of the shadows move. He bit his lip and held onto the cat tighter. Magic was still growling softly. Surely, if something...or someone... was really there, then she would see and go on the attack. Yami started to shake, his heart beat increasing, and his breathing becoming erratic. He could be lurking anywhere in the shadows.

"Seto?" Yami whimpered, not liking being alone in the dark. He came across no servants, no security, and no fiancé. Yami was trembling like a leaf with tears spilling down his cheeks by the time he approached Seto's private business room. He wasn't allowed in it; the servants were allowed nowhere near it, but Yami just wanted to hear Seto's voice. He'd be ok if he could sit next to the door and hear the young billionaire's voice.

Soon as he approached the door, Magic growling low, her fluffy tail twitching agitatedly, the hushed voices behind it stopped. He was right by the door when it opened, light spilling into the corridor and Seto glaring down at him.

"Yami?" Seto was fully dressed in a tailored business suit, his normally cold, sapphire eyes a little shocked to see his fiancé standing there quaking, lower lip pouting and tears clinging to his thick, dark eyelashes, and one strap of his black silk night shirt slipping off one bony shoulder. Magic hissed, baring her fangs, ears flat, as she readied to swipe at Seto.

Before Yami could say anything, Seto looked over his shoulder at the man and woman in business suits. "This is concluded for now."

"Yes, sir." They bowed, gathered up their briefcases, and left.

Yami's eyes widened as they came toward him, but Seto pulled him into the room and tried to take the smaller boy into his arms. The cat hissed, spraying spittle, and lashed out with her paw at Seto, who stepped back; then she leapt out of Yami's arms, chasing after Seto's flunkies to give them a very painful bite or two to remember her by.

"Damn cat." Seto glared at the streak of black fur, then glanced at his betrothed. Yami watched them go, confusion on his face. Seto stepped close, arms wrapping around that frail frame, pulling him into his chest. He could feel the slowing heart beat and saw the tear tracks on Yami's soft, alabaster cheeks.

Seeing his now curious glance, Seto murmured, "Never mind, baby. that was just some...personal business that I had to arrange to be taken care of."

The CEO kissed Yami on his forehead then wiped away the tear tracks. "S-Seto..." Yami whispered, cuddling close. "I...I...it was dark, and I was alone...and...I-I'm sorry..."

"Hush, baby." Seto held him close, rubbing his back. Yami's full lips were parted slightly as he breathed, his braces showing. Seto ran one thumb across his lower lip and Yami closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Seto's own eyes closed as he kissed those soft lips, Yami so sweet and delicate in his arms.

When Seto released him, Yami was almost smiling in that dark, seductive manner he used to. "Baby, how would you like to go away for a little while, just the two of us?" Seto kissed his forehead as his blue eyes gazed down into his bright crimson ones.

tbc...

&&&&&&&

Yesh, it's the dreaded end of the chapter, but thank you guys very much for reading, and pretty please leave a review? Please?

&dashes off and grabs Yami&

Yami: ...&looks blankly at the readers&

...-.- ...uh...review? Pretty please? You know, I look alot cuter saying this than Oni does...so review for me? &bats his eyelashes and smiles seductively, showing his braces& For me and my Kaiba-kun? Onegii?


	4. breakfast blues

Yami: & smiles cutely at reviewers& Domo Arigato to ChibiChib, Little Purple Pheonix, Essentity, Mandy, Platinum Rei for reviewing! Winterslayer, me and Oni are glad you thing Magic is funny! And BlueWinged Angel has braces, so at least I'm not the only one suffering! &gives each reviewer huggles and kisses&

&&&&&&&&&&

chapter 3: Breakfast Blues

Yami frowned. "Just us?"

Seto placated him with butterfly soft kisses. "Yes. On my family's private island. I can hold you in my arms, like this, on a warm, sandy beach as e watch the sun set from the shade of palm trees."

Yami smiled gently. "And Magic, too?"

Now Seto frowned. "Yes, I suppose I'll have to let you take that damned cat."

Yami beamed up at him, throwing his arms around his waist and hugging the twenty one year old tightly. Seto smiled, glad to see Yami happy, which was a very rare event since...the incident...

Before Seto's thoughts could take a dark turn and his anger and hatred bubble up, the underweight eighteen year old snuggled against him, making him sight. Yami stood on tip-toe so the tips of his spiky hair brushed Seto's chin. "I know I should've gotten rid of the demented flea bag when I had the chance." Seto grumbled, holding Yami securely.

Yami pouted up at him. "Magic is just playful. Besides, you had her declawed."

Seto snorted. "That furry beast is a menace to society; she's a deranged lunatic. And she still has fangs."

Yami laid his head on Seto's chest, where he could hear and feel his heart beat reassuringly. "Do you think I'm- I'm c-crazy?"

Seto rubbed Yami's back. "You're not who you were, but I still love you."

Yami's eyes widened, and he bit his lip, lowering his head as his eyes filled with tears. Seto sensed this coming and patted the bony protrusions of his spine, and kissed the top of his head. "Shh, baby-"

Seto's watch suddenly beeped. "It's nine thirty, time for me to make sure you eat your breakfast. Without throwing it back up. And you have to take your pills like a good girl." He smirked. "the servants are probably going ape shit trying to find you, terrified that I'll rip them new ass-holes."

Yami crinkled his pert nose at the mention of food and his despised medication, then jerked in surprise when Seto suddenly swept him up into his arms and carried him towards the dining hall.

Near the part of the Parisian mansion where a majority of the servants bustled about, a new, young kitchen aid nervously approached the master of the house, shifting his feet and twiddling his thumbs. "K-Kaiba, s-sir, w-we c-can't f-find M-Miss Y-Yami any where." The boy cowered, waiting for his boss's displeasure.

Seto snorted, lips twisted into a haughty sneer of amusement while Yami huddled closer to him. "Yes, I'd daresay Yami is more than a match for an entire staff of idiots."

The servant jumped and stared at Seto as if he expected his boss to grow another head and breathe fire. The CEO rolled his cold blue eyes in annoyance as Yami squirmed slightly in his arms, face buried in his shoulder. "Go inform the other staff that Yami's been found." He barked and the boy eeped, bowed profusely, and ran off.

Yami started to raise his head up, but saw a passing servant, shivered and clung tighter to Seto. Finally, he looked up, frowning. "You don't have to be such an arrogant ass."

Seto smirked. "But that's what I do best." He carried Yami to his bedroom to get the boy his black silk robe that matched his nightshirt, then to the dining hall where a simple breakfast was laid out. Both their plates were heaped with food, and Magic was already tearing into her sardines. Seto hungrily ate while Yami nibbled his toast and sipped at orange juice, turning his head away when three pills were placed in front of him.

"Yami." Seto warned around a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"I'm not hungry."

"You never are, but you still need to eat. Besides, the sooner you eat, the sooner we can leave."

Yami blinked. "You mean we're leaving today?"

Seto smirked. "The servants are packing as we speak, and my jet has been on stand by since my...meeting."

Yami stared at him for several seconds then glanced down at his plate.

"We're not leaving until you eat."

Yami glared at his fiancé, then popped the pills in his mouth, the metal of his braces glinting in the early morning sunlight coming from the windows. He reached for his crystal water glass, but grabbed his orange juice at the last moment. "There. Happy now?"

"No; you took your medicine, but you still need to eat. More than a piece of toast."

"I ate; I'm full."

"No, you're not."

Yami stared in distaste down at the sumptuous fare of ham, bacon, eggs (scrambled, omelet and sunny side up), toast with several different jams, pancakes, waffles, sausages, several varieties of muffins, danishes, and caviar, plus drinks of water, half a dozen juices, and coffee with multiple flavoring creams.

"I want some fruit salad."

"Cook anticipated as much." Seto motioned with one hand and a maid moved a crystal bowl filled with delicious, exotic, freshly cut fruits from behind the muffin basket. Yami picked up his fork and moved the juicy pieces he wanted from the big serving bowl into his own small one. He shuffled them around, pouting, the metal fork clinking off the crystal, and picked at them under Seto's steely eye.

tbc...

&&&&&&&

Yami: &poking worriedly at his flat stomach& Maybe I DO need to eat less...

Yami: ...&looks at Oni& You really need to eat less...

-.- ...

Yami: &looks up at readers& O.O &blushes and pulls down his shirt, then ducks behind Oni, peeking out at readers&

O.o? Eh...um...Reviews, please? Pretty please? Review and tell Yami how fat he is! .

yami: O.O &bursts into tears& You think I'm f-fat!


	5. cat vs bug

Heh, well, um….

Yami: Hell's frozen over and you FINALLY decided to update?

……..I'm not gonan go into an explanation; it'd take another century just to explain all that I've been up to and all the wrenches fate's been throwing at me lately-

Yami: &grumbles& optimistic as ever, I see.

Oh, shut it, you, and let the readers get on with the story-

Yami: &snorts& You're forgetting a few things, baka

O.o? Nani? Like what?

Yami: oh, a few explanations….such as the one servant calling me "miss", why you were calling me fat, and why seto isn't doing anything-

Eh, oh, that…well, first of all, the servant just though Yami was a girl! Heh…actually, I'm writing another version of this, this one without the YGO characters, and in it, Yami's role is filled by a girl…small typo there…at least I didn't put him in a dress! &snerks& Though, come to think of it….

Yami: &growls&

&smacks Yami& Eh, oh, and the whole thing with him being fat….I know he isn't; in face, I think he's TOO thin. I like my guys with meat and muscles on 'em. Also, I do believe there's a reason he's too thin… &mimes gagging herself and throwing up& And I call him fat just to torment him. . Yes, I'm evil. O

Yami: &sniffs& I'm NOT anorexic! I don't have an eating problem!

………sure….and de- Nile is just a river in Egypt…..

Oh, yeah, and what Seto's been up to. He's planning something. It's only been subtly hinted at so far. Recall the business meeting he had, the SUDDEN trip to his private island, and there's another lil hint in this chappie.

&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 5: cat vs bug

"Yami."

Yami pouted and pushed his fruit around more, fighting the urge to rush into the bathroom and throw up.

"Yami Kaiba!" Seto snapped. Yami flinched. His hands clasped tightly together in his lap, and his head was bowed.

Seto sighed, wiping his long fingers on his cloth napkin, tossing that carelessly onto his empty, crumb filled plate. He picked up Yami's sterling silver fork and speared a cantaloupe chunk.

Yami crinkled his pert nose, turning his head away. Seto persisted, running the fruit along Yami's full lower lip. Some of the juices ran into his mouth, and Yami's pink tongue darted out to lick it. Seizing his chance, Seto forced the fork into Yami's parted lips.

Yami coughed, chewed, and glared at Seto. The young CEO just smirked.

&&&&&

After breakfast, the went upstairs to get dressed. Seto wore black dress pants with a hunger green silk shirt, the first two buttons undone. Yami originally put on his much loved leather. Seto had snorted and shook his head. "Leather, on the beach?"

Yami flushed. "So? Look at you!"

"What? This is casual."

Yami rolled his eyes and ended up wearing a black tank and black shorts with black flip flops that had little metal skulls on the straps. He accented that with a spiked wrist cuff and collar.

A couple hours later found them settled in at the light, airy condo on Seto's private island. While the servants stationed at the condo unpacked their things, Seto whipped out his laptop and began deciphering a triple-encrypted message in his private, personal, secret e-mail account.

"Seto, what you doing?" Yami had a big, exotic purple flower tucked behind his ear. He'd been exploring the room Seto was in, and had plucked a flower from the big bush next to the open window.

He crawled into Seto's lap, his black shorts riding up to expose his creamy thighs. Seto ran a hand over the smooth flesh before Yami tucked his head under Seto's chin. Seto could smell the sweet perfume of Yami's flower.

"Nothing. Just checking up on some personal business." The older boy's eyes scanned the screen as he made mental notes then erased the message and permanently deleted it, making it untraceable.

"Why don't you go explore the house a bit; it's been a while since you've been here. Then we'll go take a walk in the sunset."

Yami shook his head, not wanting to be parted from Seto and be by himself. "Come with me and show me around, then."

"Yami, the staff can-"

"I don't' know them." He pressed himself closer to his fiancé.

Resigned, the CEO was about to concede when a loud, startled hiss/growl interrupted them, and Yami jumped, crying out and clinging to Seto. The bigger boy hugged him tightly and whispered soothingly in his ear. "Hush. It was just a-"

The growl came again. Yami whimpered, burying his face into his love. When it came a third time, Yami, in all his fear, recognized that sound. He gasped, his thin body stopped trembling, and he hopped out of Seto's lap. He headed to the window seat he'd recently vacated. Seto blinked, wondering what was going on. "Yami." He called, but Yami was absorbed in whatever was making that racket.

Visible through the hole Yami had made in the huge, waxy green leaves when he'd plucked the flower was Magic. Her fur stood on end as she squared off against an enormous, bright green bug with pincers which it clicked menacingly.

The cat's tail twitched and she swiped at it; the bug's body rattled and it lunged, nearly pinching her paw. Yami leaned, almost falling out the window, until Seto came behind and grabbed his thin waist. He picked up Magic, who hissed her displeasure, as Seto hauled him back into the house. "Magic! Bad cat! We haven't even been here for a day and you're already terrorizing the local wild life. Besides, you shouldn't eat that bug; who knows what'd it do to you?"

Seto's face turned green at that while Yami, safely back inside, sat at the window seat and plucked twigs and dirt from the cat's thick, long black fur. "Oh, just look at you! You need a bath, and your fur brushed. Naughty kitty."

"She needs to go to the groomers, get a trim. And a collar, maybe diamonds and emeralds."

Yami giggled and Magic gave the billionaire a disgusted look. "You know she hates collars, and I doubt you'd find a groomer insane enough to get near her."

"But I could find plenty greedy enough."

"And they'd still fail, then you'd have a bunch of lawsuits from greet, injured groomers." Seto snorted with laughter as he sat besides the small, delicate boy. Yami batted his long, dark eyelashes in an overly coy, silly manner then lifted Magic up and kissed one chubby cheek. He scratched her head as she started to growl.

"Come on, you bad cat, lets go get your grooming kit." Yami held his pet in one hand and laid the other on Seto's knee, lightly caressing it. Seto's blue eyes widened, remembering sultry looks and silken caresses.

TBC…

&&&&&&&&

Yesh, yesh, the dreaded tbc sign. We've come to the end of this chappie. But never fear, more's on the way!

Yami: sometime this year?

GRR…&throws marshmallows at Yami&

Yami: EEWW do you have any idea just HOW much FAT is in these? Not like you'd care though….&glares at Oni&


	6. pawns

Wow, this is a REALLY old fic…..I haven't touched it in ages. I'm sorry about that, I really am, but I got into other fandoms, then for a while I was too busy to write anything because of life and drama. Things have changed a lot for me, and this seis rather quiet so I have some time on my hands…and I'm getting into old things, such as my old stories.

All too soon the touch was gone as Yami carried the damn flea bag towards one of the open doorways. Yami looked indecisive, not knowing which one to take. He bit his lower lip and stopped, going from happy to unsure in one moment.

One of the servants walked by, carrying a basket of laundry on her hip, and said something to him rapidly in a strange language. Magic hissed and swiped at her. Yami held his cat tighter and looked over at Seto for reassurance and guidance.

Seto watched Yami, so broken and changed. His face tightened as he fought of memories of the way Yami used to be, so bold and decisive, before…

Whatever Yami read in Seto's face unnerved him and he swiveled around, running back to Seto and practically jumping into his lap. Magic hissed and squirmed free, scratching Seto's hand in the process, then leapt over them and back out the window to look for the bug. Seto swung at her as she went, but much to his dismay, he missed.

Yami buried his face in Seto's shoulder and clenched at his silk shirt with his hands. Seto cast a resigned look at his laptop before wrapping his arms around his slim, psychologically damaged fiancé, holding his frail body close. "It's alright, Yami." He whispered in his ear, wondering if increasing Yami's medication would help keep him calm and together.

Yami pressed himself against Seto, calming a little in his strong arms as the CEO rubbed his bony back. "I got confused…I…forgot where I was…then she startled me….I was in a strange place, with a stranger speaking a strange language….just like when-" He broke off and shuddered, unable to go on.

"Hush. I have you. You're safe. I'll always protect you." Yami had a death grip on Seto's shirt and refused to release it. Guilt tore at Seto, followed by an icy rage as he silently vowed once more that his revenge would be brutal and merciless. His most precious treasure, his Yami, had been taken and shattered, physically and mentally.

Seto rested his chin in Yami's soft, spiky hair, his long fingers stroking over the protruding bones of his spine and dipping into the visible dents between his ribs. After they sat curled in silence for a while, one hand slid down Yami's back, caressing his cloth covered thigh then scooping his legs up under the knees.

Yami gasped, jerked from the comfort and security of Seto's warm body cradling him, and looked up sharply, eyes wide and tinged with fear. "Seto?"

Seto kissed his forehead. "We're just going to the bedroom so you can lay down for a little bit before lunch." And so he could grap his laptop and get a very pressing matter arranged. He had just received the information he'd been waiting for, and now he had to send a reply with instructions.

"I'm not tired." Yami nuzzled Seto's cheek. "Love you."

The thin boy was Seto's heart, gave his life meaning, but his shrewd, analytical head wouldn't leave him concentrate or relax until the next phase was arranged. Seto, distracted, tucked Yami's head under his chin.

Yami sighed. "Do we have to go to bed?"

Seto hesitated, heading towards his laptop. "There's a porch swing in the sun room." Yami nodded and wiggled a little, getting comfortable in his arms.

The sun porch was wide and airy, with three ceiling fans circulating air throughout the open wooden room. The open spaces were covered with mesh screens to keep the numerous and plentiful bugs out, and thick green foliage provided cooling shade. Under one leafy bush, just barely visible, sat a fat, fluffy black cat looking very smug and satisfied with a green bug leg sticking out of her mouth.

Wicker furniture was scattered throughout the room. Seto sat Yami on a plump swing cushion; the smaller boy nestled against his side when he sat down. Seto put an arm around him and Yami tucked his small, bare feet under himself. Seto had his laptop in his lap and typed with one hand. He rocked the swing gently with the balls of his sandaled feet.

Yami had both his hands folded over Seto's larger one, which rested on his concave stomach, right above his pierced navel. He stared through the mesh screen at the bright, colorful birds squawking loudly and hopping from branch to branch amongst the tall, dense trees that surrounded the porch and blocked out the hot sun. The plants did nothing to help with the humidity, though. He had seen the same kind of birds for sale for hundreds of dollars in local petshops back home. But here, they were wild, free, and in danger of being stalked by a certain fluffy feline who was eyeing them hungrily from the shadows where she lurked.

Yami smiled softly at the birds then glanced at Seto's screen; he was typing in an encrypted code so Yami didn't know what he was writing. The laptop's background screen was a picture of Yami laying on his stomach on black silk sheets, naked except for some strategically placed, loose black feathers and a black velvet choker.

He remembered when that picture was taken. It had been Seto's 19th birthday; they had celebrated in Tokyo with an elaborate dinner in an expensive restraunt then a ride in Seto's stretch limo to a love hotel, where Yami showed Seto just how much of a naughty boy he was. Seto had taken a reminder with his camera phone, and liked it so much he put it on his laptop.

Yami let out a lazy yawn and went to reach for one of the chilled drinks a servant had brought them and sat on a small wicker table by the swing. Seto, lost in his work, absentmindedly had an arm of iron around him, and Yami couldn't stretch enough to reach. Frowning, he settled his head on Seto's shoulder and went back to watching the birds.

Just then a maid popped her head out of the screen door. "Mister Kaiba, phone for you. Say is important. Much hurry." She said with a broken accent. Seto looked up sharply from his laptop, where he just finished up with his personal work. Yami panted at his side, getting overheated.

His plan was preceding nicely. Revenge would be his. An image of Yami laying naked, bruised and bleeding on an oil-stained, cement floor flashed through his head, and cold, calculating fury flashed in his blue eyes. Yami wheezed, in pain from Seto's tightening grip.

Seto tensed for a second, pulling himself together. He snapped his computer shut, loosened his grip on the small body, apologetically rubbed Yami's stomach, and took the cordless phone the maid laid in his hand. He switched to Latin, a language neither Yami nor the staff knew.

Yami turned his head to the side so his cheek was on Seto's shoulder bone and closed his eyes, listening intently to see if he could hear anything. He was quite positive his sneaky Seto was up to something, and Yami had taken a course or two of Latin in college. Seto spoke in such quick, cold, and clipped tones that Yami could discern nothing.

Yami knew to stay out of Seto's private affairs, and Seto allowed him to have as many piercing and tattoos as he wanted. But lately, Seto had been acting oddly, ever since…..it…happened. Seto would become very quiet and still, his face would darken and his thoughts would focus inward. These spells usually came after Yami had a bad episode. He first noticed them when he was recovering in the hospital for months. Seto would hold him in his arms, lightly going over each injury, every little bruise. Now the physical marks of his ordeal were gone, but when the mental ones surfaced, or when Seto was on his personal laptop or private cell….

Yami was worried. He didn't doubt for a second Seto still loved him. Those strange moments gave him a cold, sinking knot in his stomach; he assumed it was some dangerous, risky business venture and he was afraid for Seto. So he tried to find out what he could, but Seto was too cautious, too smooth and sneaky to let anything slip.

Still, Yami was part of Seto's private life, and sometimes, like now, he was privy to mysterious, guarded phone calls. Seto left no tangible physical evidence of his plans, and his emails and computer were all heavily encrypted. Yami had tried talking to him about it, but all Seto would do was kiss his forehead and tell him not to worry, that it was just business or a small problem he was taking care of.

Yami didn't think it was a small problem. And his Latin had been improving, marginally, or else Seto was speaking slower…his voice lower, angrier…and Yami could pick out a few words.

"Yes, six minutes and seventeen seconds ago."

"No. I'm taking care of Yami now. Later." Seto's face darkened as he apparently listened to protests on the other line before he hung up. He squeezed the phone as if he could strangle it.

"Seto?" Yami asked softly, timidly.

Seto looked at him and reined himself in. His features smoothed out and he kissed Yami's forehead. "Just some idiotic subordinates. Don't worry about it. Later, you and I will go for a walk on the moonlit beach."

Yami frowned, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. "Seto, are you okay? Is something…..bad…going on? Please, tell me-"

"Shush, its nothing for you to worry about." Seto cut Yami's protests of by dropping the phone and kissing Yami, thrusting his tongue down his throat in a brutal, passionate, and angry assault, taking out his frustration on Yami's sweet, soft lips.

It was a ruthless, calculated move that achieved the desired effect. Once it brought out a fiery passion to match his own, but now Yami stiffened in shock, his eyes went wide with fear as horrible memories of what had been done to him flashed through his mind until his fragile psyche and body couldn't take any more. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out, his body and mind protecting himself by shutting down.


End file.
